A Wonderful Christmas
by liljc15
Summary: It's Christmas, and Angel must decide to stay in LA or be with his girlfriend and son. B/A


**Edit: I've changed a few small things so that this fits with my new fic. If anyone's intrested, it's called_ The Next Generation_.**

**Hey everyone! This is my first Buffy fic. **

**In this story line, Buffy never sent Angel to hell. There was no need to, because when she told him that she was pregnant, Angel mentaly defeated Angelus. The child was concived the night that Angel turned into Angelus. **

**Also, this is the first of a series, so keep an eye out for more.**

**Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whendon. All I own is my OC and my crazy ideas.**

**A**=writing  
**_A_**=voice over phone  
#=flashback

**

* * *

**A Wonderful Christmas

6 a.m.  
Sunnydale

* * *

"Wake up, Mommy! Santa came!" a six year old boy shouted, bursting into his mother's room.

Buffy threw her pillow at her son. "Jonathan, go back to sleep," she mumbled. But the little boy was determined to wake her up. After five minutes of jumping on the bed, the boy sucsessfully got his mom out of bed. "Fine, you win. Lets go open presents."

"We can't do that until Daddy gets here. He promised he would be here for presents," Jonathan told his mother, tears forming in his eyes.

She quickly gathered him in her arms. "I know, sweetheart. But you remember last year, he didn't come. How about I make us some pancakes," Buffy said, trying to calm her son down.

The little boy sighed. "Fine, but I'm not opening any presents until Daddy comes," Jonathan said.

Buffy groaned 'Why did he have to inherit my stubbornness?' "Fine, you win, but if he doesn't come, don't say I didn't let you open any presents," she said, picking up her son.

He smiled at her, "I promise, Mommy."

Buffy smiled, kissing her son on the top of his head. 'Angel, please show up today, your son needs you. We both need you.'

* * *

8 a.m.  
L.A.

* * *

Angel woke up alone, in his underground apartment. After taking a shower, the vampire went upstairs to his office.

"Good morning, Fred," he said, as the elevator opened up. He was answered with silence. This confused him. "Fred, you here?" Angel asked, walking into the front lobby. Fred wasn't at her desk. "Hmm, I wonder where she is," he said, heading back into his office, but something on Fred's desk caught his eye. He went over, and picked up the piece of paper that was taped to the computer.

**Good morning, Angel. If you are reading this, then you know I'm not there. **

**If you have not realized it yet, today is Christmas, so I'm taking the day off, as should you. There is a message on the answering machine that you should hear. I was here when it came, but as I heard who it was, I thought that I should not answer it, since it's personal. Have a merry Christmas, Fred.**

"I wonder who called?" Angel said, pressing the play button.

_**Hi Daddy, it's me. Merry Christmas! Where are you? You promised that you would be here today. I told Mommy that I'm not opening any presents until you get here. She's making pancakes right now.**_

Angel then heard a different voice come on, his lover's voice. _**Jonathan, where are you? Pancakes are done!**_

_**I'm in the bathroom! I got to go now, Daddy. Mommy said I shouldn't call you, so she might be mad at me. I love you. Bye.**_

Angel laughed at his son's antickes.

It had been a miracle that he was even born, since his father is techniclly dead. He was a combination of the two of them, stubbornness from his mother, good looks from his father, well both of them, and strength from both his parents.

Angel thought back to his son's first vamp kill.

#

"_Daddy!" Jonathan shouted, jumping into his father's arms. _

"_Hi bub, how are you doing?" Angel asked._

_Buffy came out of the kitchen, "He dusted his first vamp yesterday."_

_Angel was shocked. "You took him out at night! I thought we agreed that he wouldn't start patrolling until he's older!" he shouted at his girlfriend._

"_I didn't take him out! Spike broke in last night. I had fallen asleep on the couch and didn't hear him. Angel, he tried to RAPE me!" By this point, Buffy had started to cry._

_Angel was pissed. "Where is that no __good Childe of mine. I'm going to kill him!"_

_Buffy smiled, tears still in her eyes, "Don't have to. He's gone."_

_"You dusted him?" Angel asked._

_"Not me, him," she said, pointing at their son, who was alseep in his father's arms._

_"Jonathan? How?" Angel was shocked._

_"Apparently, he was awake when Spike broke the window. Jonathan came down stairs seeing Spike standing above me, vamped out. Jonathan then grabbed a stake that I had left out, and jumped on Spike. I woke up when Spike screamed, as he turned to dust. I caught our son as he fell, stake in his hand."_

_"What neither of us could accomplish in ten years, our son manages to do it in less than five minutes," Angel said, laughing._

#

That had been two years ago, and Angel had not seen him since. He then recalled the time Jonathan had put a collar and leash on Oz, in werewolf form.

#

_"Angel, come look what your son did," Buffy told him._

_"What did he do this time?" Angel asked his girlfriend. "Did he get his diaper stuck on the ceiling fan again? If he did, did you see how he did it?"_

_Buffy laughed as she recalled that incident. Jonathan had been two at the time. She had left him in his crib for five minutes, and when she returned, her son was twirling, by his diaper, on the fan._

_"I still haven't figured out how he managed that, but no, he's not stuck on the fan. His latest stunt, is even better. You have to see it with your own eyes," she said, leading Angel into the living room._

_Angel chuckled at the sight he saw before him. Jonathan was sitting on the couch holding a purple dog leash, that was connected to a pink collar, that was around werewolf Oz's neck. "Oz, how did he manage to do that?" Angel asked his furry friend._

_The werewolf growled at him. "Laugh it up, Angel. If you must know, I let him do this."_

_Jonathan shook his head. "Nah-uh, you were asleep, Uncle Oz," the boy argued._

_While the toddler and werewolf argued, Angel turned to Buffy for the true story. "So, what actually happened?"_

_"I had asked Oz if he could do tonight's patrol for me. He agreed to do it, but only if he could play with Jonathan afterwards. Oz must have had a rough time, because he headed strait for the couch when he got here. I was fixing dinner, when I heard him yelp. I ran, thinking he was under attack. I was half right. I entered, finding them like this. Apparently, the little trouble maker had put the collar on Oz, while our friendly werewolf was snoozing. I'm still trying to figure out where he got it," Buffy explained._

#

'I think it's time that Jonathan grew up with both of his parents around.' Angel thought, sitting down at his desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. After he was finished, he put the note on Fred's desk.

'I hope you guys understand my reasons.' the vampire thought, as he exited the office. He just had one stop before he left for Sunnydale.

* * *

11 a.m.  
Sunnydale

* * *

"Jonathan, Daddy's not coming. You know that he can't be out during the day," Buffy said to her son.

"He's coming, I just know it," Jonathan said, from his spot in front of the window. He had been watching for Angel ever since after breakfast.

Buffy sighed. 'Angel, you better not disappoint him. He misses you.' She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard a car pull into the driveway. 'Who could that be?' Buffy then heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," the person responded.

'It can't be,' she thought, opening the door. 'It is!' "Angel! You're here!" Buffy said, jumping into her lover's open arms. Their lips clashed, until they heard an 'eeeww' from their son.

Angel reluctantly released Buffy. He was than tackled by his son. "Wow! I missed you too, pal."

"Daddy! See Mommy, I told you he would come," Jonathan said, from Angel's shoulders.

Angel looked hurt. "You have no faith in me?" he asked Buffy.

"I didn't want him to get his hopes up. I'm sorry."

"Daddy, look what I can do!" Jonathan said, his face transforming.

Angel was shocked. "How long has he been able to do that?" he asked Buffy.

Buffy thought it over. "About a month now," she answered.

"I think he might be half vampire. That would explain most of his stunts," Angel said, as the family sat down near the christmas tree.

"Now, before we start with the presents, there's something I want to give you, Buffy," Angel said, reaching into his pocket. He then knelt down in front of his lover. "Buffy, I've never felt like this before. When I'm around you, it's almost as if I'm alive. I love you and our son. I know that I've missed a lot of his important moments, but I want to change that. Buffy, will you marry me?"

Buffy pounced on him. "Yes! Of course I will. I love you with all my heart, Angel. What are you going to do about your business? You know I can't leave Sunnydale, not while the Hellmouth still active."

"I've already thought about that, and I've decided that my family is more important than helping random people with their problems," Angel explained, kissing his fiance again.

* * *

5 p.m.  
L.A.

* * *

"Angel, I'm back," Fred announced, entering the office. She was greeted by silence. "Hm, I guess he went to Buffy's. I'll just catch up on some paperwork," she said, sitting down at her desk. "What's this?" she said, reading Angel's note.

**Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne,**

**My son called today, asking if I was coming over for Christmas. This got me thinking. Why does he have to ask? As a father, I should automaticlly be there, no matter what. **

**I've decided that I will no longer let my son grow up without a father. I'm leaving L.A. for good, and moving in with my family. Please understand why I'm doing this.**

**Also, I'm finally asking Buffy to marry me. **

**Your friend,**

**Angel**

As she finished reading, Fred smiled. "I understand, Angel. Good luck with your family."


End file.
